Why Us?
by Perfectly Imperfect
Summary: Summary: Hige is dead Meyu and Mika believe he commited suicide but what if he was really killed by his so called 'friends' Now the girls must leave and find their own Paradise


-1**_Disclaimer _**I do not own anyone in Wolfs Rain or else I wouldn't write a FANfic. I don't own the lyrics 'Welcome to my life' I don't even own Mika , she belongs to my cousin…who doesn't know I'm borrowing her…

_**Summary**_ Hige is dead Meyu and Mika believe he committed suicide but what if he was really killed by his so called 'friends'

_**A/N**_ this is my first sorry so please be nice and if you don't like well tough you're the one who thought "oh this may be a cool fic I think ill read it" or something along those lines so NO FLAMES!…at all! That's all thank you

_**Chapter One: Welcome To My Life**_

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

"Why did he leave me all alone" a girl with shoulder length orange hair sobbed to herself. The day before Mika had lost her best friend in the whole world, he committed suicide now she wondered what she should do

"Because he didn't really like you at all" said a bitter yet sweet voice that seemed to come from the air itself.

"What do you mean Meyu?" Mika asked a little afraid of her reply.

"Simple," she shrugged, "if Hige had liked either of us at all he wouldn't have killed himself and left us alone." When Meyu said this it reminded her of all the times they had argued over him and fought, he had chosen Mika and Meyu had hated her for it but now all that didn't matter because they were both hurting too much to care about the past. Not to mention they were the only ones who missed him the other wolves, Tsume, Keiba, Toboe, and Blue had acted like they cared but Meyu and Mika knew they didn't really. His death meant that Blue was free to leave, which she did, and the guys could have the girls to their selves. They were to afraid of Hige to touch either of them but without him they weren't really sure, so they decided to leave soon.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

"What are you saying Meyu" The other girl sobbed, her eyes red from cyring, "he loved us both so very much!"

"The hell he did! That bastard didn't care for either of us in the least!" Meyu half yelled.

"You know" Mako said with a slight shadow of a smile, "for a Mews you're not very forgiving and loving." Every one knew that mewses were supposed to be the kindest creatures around they supposedly never did anything hurtful.

"Mika," she sighed, "you know that mewses aren't really like that."

"Yeah but its fun taunting you" She flicked her black fox ears and smiled so slightly anyone but Meyu would have missed it.

She smiled then muttered, "Mangy fox". **(A/n for anyone that is confused Mika, like the wolves and Meyu, can take on a human form.) **

"Oh no" Both girls gasped as they heard footsteps coming closer. Meyu looked at Mika, a worried look in her eyes.

"Keiba And Tsume" The fox girl muttered. She had excellent hearing and knew by the weight and speed of the steps who they belonged to easily. They quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. Mika looked at Meyu her eyes were barely open she had excellent eyes and could see wonderfully in the dark. '_That's why Hige always said Meyu And I could do a lot if we worked together.' _Mika thought and closed her eyes again.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

Meyu had never been so scared. If they came up here both girls would be in big trouble. _'I wish that bitch Tsukiko hadn't put me under this spell and only because when I was her apprentice I had a small crush on her boyfriend now all the guys wont leave me alone._ Meyu thought bitterly. Then she thought of something. She waited till Mika said it was safe then asked her were she had learned her magic at.

"From a sorceress named Tsukiko" she replied then as if to answer Meyu's next question before she asked Mika continued, "But I fell for her boyfriend and as revenge she made every guy I don't like fall for me, and the ones I do think I'm going out with them so yeah" she left off there.

"I thought so I was her apprentice as well she did the same thing to me" Meyu said. Then she looked at Mika's face and giggled, she couldn't help it, it was funny a mix of horror, surprise, and confusion then after a minute she laughed too.

"We'll leave tomorrow" Mika said and both girls fell into a fitful sleep.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

_**Hige's POV**_

"I wanna go back, I wish they had never done that to me" I really did. I missed Mika and Meyu so much it was killing me inside. I laughed at this thought, I was after all already dead and yet I felt so much pain.

"What's the matter my friend?" someone questioned from behind me. I jumped a little surprised then saw who it was.

"Don't do that Ginny" I said.

"Who are you lookin at?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Just some old friends, that's all"

"Yeah right who is it really" she insisted.

"My girlfriend and a close friend of mine, happy now?" I answered the question. "Oh you didn't get to say good bye to them did you?" she asked, her face fell and she seemed almost as sad as me.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**


End file.
